I'm Gonna Beat This Motherf*cker
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Tribe Swap The Singburi tribe arrives at the beach and get followed by the Buriram tribe, together with Liam. Some people from Singburi look excited towards Liam. Jeff then announces that a tribe swap happens. Everyone drops their buffs and take new ones. The new tribes are; SINGBURI BURIRAM New Buriram Liam gets welcomed by his tribe and looks super stoked to be playing again. He talks with Alex and Tierra immediately since they give him lots of attention, much to Heidi's frustration. She feels passed by Liam and doesn't feel important. Claire and Chad talk about the return of Liam. Claire looks annoyed by the arrival of Liam and rather votes him off as fast as they can. Chad agrees with Claire, they want the returnees out of the game as soon as they arrive. Tierra and Alex decide to bond more. Tierra knows that she and Claire are still aligned but she doesn't know if she has to trust Claire as much as she did back in the day. She decides to leave Claire alone for now. New Singburi Arriving at camp, Evenim looks super excited with being with Turquoise. He hugs her immediately and keeps talking about his time on the other tribe. He immediately claims Turquoise, which gets noticed by the others. Angelina looks at Adrienna who smiles at her. Angelina makes a confessional, saying that she feels good about this tribe. She has Turquoise, Evenim and Adrienna. She should be good. Frederick and Darryl go into the woods. Frederick keeps talking about how annoying Evenim actually is. First he ruins an unanimous vote, then he goes behind his back and now he's acting like Turquoise is some kind of queen. Darryl agrees but doesn't say much. Turquoise and Evenim are walking in the woods as well. Evenim tells Turquoise all about the vote-offs that happened and has no time to listen to Turquoise's story. Turquoise makes an confessional, stating that she knows that there will be one day where she gets rid off Evenim. Prison Island With Liam gone as well, Kamella is left with no friends. She looks at Stephen, Nick and Kara who are not saying anything. Kamella says she feels like she's the only real Survivor here. This touches a bad vein inside Nick, cause he quickly responds on that. He tells Kamella to shut up for once and that he will beat her in the upcoming duel. Kamella dares him to do that. Kamella makes a confessional and says that she wanted to piss off Nick. She knows that Nick is a wiener. She says she is gonna beat that motherf*cker and she won't step out of the next duel until she beat Nick. Challenge SINGBURI BURIRAM The two tribes arrive at the challenge and quickly play. The challenge is won by Buriram, which looks like a very solid and strong tribe. Singburi will go to tribal council. Duel Today's duel is a simple one. There are four items in four different bottles. Each player chooses one of the bottles. One contains a point, one contains a plate of food, one contains nothing and one contains a special prize. After choosing; Stephen received the plate of food, Nick received nothing (much to Kamella's joy), Kamella received the special prize and Kara received the point which means that she, Kamella and Nick all have one point. Jeff tells Kamella that she can view her prize back at Prison Island. Singburi Back at camp, everyone looks bummed. Turquoise and Angelina immediately head to the beach. Turquoise says that she feels like Frederick is a bad influence to the game. She got warned by Evenim for him. Angelina agrees, she didn't bond with Frederick. Angelina decides to include Adrienna in their plan. Turquoise doesn't like the idea of having Adrienna with them. Angelina understands. Frederick and Darryl take Adrienna with them. Frederick states that Turquoise, Angelina and Evenim are too close. He wants to vote off Evenim because he's too fond of Turquoise. Adrienna doesn't know what she has to do. She's pretty sure that Angelina just wants her for the numbers. Angelina and Adrienna talk. Angelina asks if Adrienna is still on board and, as honest as she is, Adrienna responds by saying that she has no idea as of now. Angelina fears the worst and decides to wait for tribal council. She then has the brilliant idea to change up the game. Tribal Council Adrienna, Angelina, Darryl, Evenim, Frederick and Turquoise arrive at tribal council. Jeff asks how Darryl feels to be part of this new tribe. Darryl says that the unknown remains unknown. Turquoise frowns and shakes her head. Angelina grins as she looks from Turquoise to Adrienna. Jeff then asks Evenim how it feels to be at tribal council once again. He answers by saying he has had enough of it. Finally, Jeff asks Angelina what should be done tonight. She answers by saying that it's time to make a big move, smiling. Everyone votes. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote . . . . Evenim . . . . Frederick . . . . Frederick . . . . Evenim Two votes Evenim, two votes Frederick... . . . . . . . . . . . . Darryl (Everyone frowns, not expecting Darryl to receive any vote) . . . . Darryl Two votes Darryl, two votes Evenim, two votes Frederick. We're deadlocked. This means that the three guys are up for elimination and the girls; Turquoise, Adrienna and Angelina have to vote again. Angelina nods at Adrienna, while she nods back. Turquoise shakes her head. The three girls vote again. After they vote, Jeff reveals the votes. . . . . . . . . Frederick . . . . . . . . Darryl . . . . . . . . And the last vote... . . . . . . . . Evenim! And once again, we're deadlocked. Since the re-vote has happened, Evenim, Frederick and Darryl are safe! Now the tables have turned since Turquoise, Angelina and Adrienna are up for elimination. The three girls will draw rocks. Angelina takes a deep sigh while Turquoise keeps looking confused and Adrienna is in panic. The three girls each grab a rock. Time to reveal . . . . . . . . Turquoise has drawn a WHITE rock! . . . . . . . . . . . . Adrienna has drawn a BLACK rock! Which means, Adrienna has drawn the purple rock and has to go home. Adrienna is stick to her stomach and has no idea how this has happened. Angelina hugs her and has a resting bitch face. She, Turquoise and the boys wave at her as she gets her torch snuffed. Votes Angelina voted Darryl: "Darryl, nothing against you, but I just can't stand people who lie in my face. I need to figure out if I can trust a certain person and by that I have to take two risks. First risk - giving you my vote." Adrienna voted Darryl: "This is well-spoken out with Angelina. She's the only person that actually listens to me so maybe I have to do this!" Evenim voted Frederick: "You are just as horrible as Claire and Chad so I'm happy to be voting you off." Turquoise voted Frederick: "My ability is to easily read people. I know that you're a bad person and that's why I'm voting you out tonight. You don't benefit my game." Frederick voted Evenim: "Obsessed with the girls, went against us in the previous round and have proven to be not loyal at all. You deserve punishment." Darryl voted Evenim: "I hope we're even-im now. You get that? Even. Im." Re-Votes Turquoise voted Frederick: "Gosh, what the hell is this? A re-vote? Why? I thought we were pretty solid on this one?" Adrienna voted Darryl: "Oh? I thought we had more numbers but apparently the others didn't want to vote out Darryl. Well, me and Angelina are gonna vote off Darryl!" Angelina voted Evenim: "And here's risk number two; going into rocks. With this, I know that I have pissed off many people. Darryl and Evenim by giving them my vote, Turquoise for betraying her and you for not doing what I said I was gonna do. But, I have to take this risk. People might think I'm stupid, some might praise me. But... in the end, this will all make sense. I just pray to god that this won't bite me in the ass." Final Words "I'm still in shock and I don't really know - I don't think I can explain what happened. I'm just - ugh. What the actual f*ck? Did Angelina just... betray me? Or what happened. I can't explain it. I wanna go home, I'm tired and this is just one big mess! (cries)" - Adrienna, 16th Place